Blond
by Princess Muna
Summary: Just a series of cute RoyEd drabblesxD. eh heh Edited and revisedXD
1. Blond

Blond

disclaimer: nope i dont own fma...*sighs*

"Baby?" murmured Edward, while leaning on Roy, the two were relaxing from the days crazy events.

" Yes." responded Roy smiling down at the his chibi lover.

"Am I cute as a bad boy?"

"Why would you ask something like that?" Roy stared surprised.

"Just because" shrugged Edward.

"because why?"

"Because he's a blond" said a voice from the corner of the bedroom the two shared. Shocked Roy and Ed turned to see who had spoken and found Inuyasha crouched in the corner.

"Yo! what are you doing here?" glared Roy annoyed at having his private time with the blonde interrupted, and the fact that it was his lovers friend didn't make the fact any better.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Watching you cuddle"

"Do you have life?"

"No?" repiled Inuyasha shrugging again. "i wouldn't be down here if I did".

"You know what you could do?" gasped Roy.

"What?"

"Go find one" Roy replied at the same time Edward threw a pillow at the Half-Demon.


	2. What?

What?

disclaimer: nope, still dont own fma...

"roy!" called Edward from across the kitchen, the blonde had just came home from the libraryl.

"yes sweetie" responded Roy looking up from the pot of rice that he had been cooking.

"I wanna a robotical cute guy, you know a prescom!" edward pouted, crossing his arms in front of him and staring at the older man.

"why do you need that stuff when you have me to clean your dishes and entertain you?" asked Roy cuddling Edward from behind.

"Because everyone has one! even Inuyasha!" exclaimed the blonde.

"baby, your edward elric you don't copy people, you go with your own flow" said Roy. "and that's one of the reasons that i love you" he replied cuddled his lover tighter.

"Baby?"

"yes" Roy murmered into the blondes hair.

"please!"

"but you got me!" exclaimed Roy "no perscom is going to steal you away form m-"

then he noticed that edward wasn't there.

"Edward?" he walked out of the kitchen to find edward at the front door, cheering and hugging the perscom inuyasha had brought.

" hey..." complained Roy.

"shut up! your Edward has to get out of your arms every once a while!" snapped Inuyasha.

Roy hung his head down and sighed. "damn Inuyasha" he thought.


	3. I Hate U!

I Hate U!

disclamer: nope i dont own fma...

"Roy I want that truck!" complained edward pointing at a black truck with bright orange and red flames at the sides.

"No Ed! I don't have enough money!" sighed Roy frustrated. "besides you already have enough toys at home."

"what toys?" asked Edward pouting at Roy.

"your fire truck, a police car that actually has a siren, those construction trucks, tanks" listed Roy, ticking off each toy with his finger, causing the blonde to become more and more irritated.

Finally having enough the blonde stomped his foot and crossed his arms on his chest. 'You'd think the older he grew the mature he'd become' thought Roy, groaning silently and steeling himself for a temper tantrum. He wasn't disappointed.

"I don't want the old ones! I want the new ones! Inuyasha has them, everyone has them!" yelled edward.

"Edward we're not wasting $54.99 on a truck that you're not even go to play with a week from now. I refuse." Roy rubbed his temples.

"YOU USED TO LOVE ME! I HATE YOU! YOU NEVER BUY ANYTHING ANYMORE! ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS BUYING CHEAP THINGS!" yelled edward being a brat, roy stood there looking at the blonde as if he'd lost it.

"you should buy your child that truck, your not a very nice father" said a random shopper who had witnessed the whole thing.

"that's not my father you fool!" snapped Edward glaring at the women.

"aww! he's so cute!" squealed one teen girl shopping with her friend, not believing him.

"you wanna lollipop?" cooed the other girl, who had red hair handing him a red sucker.

"yeah my daddy never buys me stuff" edward lied.

the red head teen girl slapped Roy '_what the f*ck!' he thought._

" your a loser!" she snapped, turning back to the blonde she reached into her purse and handed the blonde a $20. "there you go, buy yourself something nice." she smiled patting his head,

"thank you" said edward smiling cutely.

"no problem" smiled the girl then she turned to Roy, "and tell that father of yours to get a job!" Before Roy could even protest . the girl shot him one last dirty look and then left with her friend.

Sighing he glared at the blond. '_And this is exactly why I never bring him shopping with me'._


	4. The Puzzle

The puzzle

author: ok ed and roy you know the drill...

ed: Muna does not own fullmetal alchemist or the characters

roy: but she owns the..story?

author:...*facepalms*..fail!

"ouch theses are pokey!" complained Edward as he was stuggling to get out of the puzzle peices scattered around a portion of the colonel's office. They were going to make a parody music video to the song 'Survivor' by Destinys child.

"Well hold still im trying to fix the camera" said Roy.

"well hurry up i want to get out of this mess" yelled Edward in a spoil brat tone. Just then finally after five minutes Roy was able to fix the camera to it's proper position.

"okay "I' m ready" said Roy

"alright then let's video!" cheered Edward, then the song started and edward strted to sing:

(Verse 1)

Now my brother is out of my life,

I'm so much better,

He thought that I'd be stupid without ya,

But I'm smarter,

You thought that I'd be broke without ya,

But I'm richer,

You thought that I'd be lonely without a man,

I got Roy Mustang,

You thought I wouldn't grow tall without ya,

Now I'm taller,

You thought that I'd be in debt with roy ,

But I'm richer,

You thought that I'd suffer without ya,

But I'm living

You thought I wouldn't get a job,

but I got one.

[Chorus]

I'm a survivor (what),

I'm not gonna give up (what),

I'm not gon' stop (what),

I'm gonna work harder (what),

I'm a survivor (what),

I'm gonna make it (what),

I will survive (what),

Keep on survivin' (what),

I'm a survivor (what),

I'm not gonna give up (what),

I'm not gon' stop (what),

I'm gonna work harder (what),

I'm a survivor (what),

I'm gonna make it (what),

I will survive (what),

Keep on survivin' (what).

(Verse 2)

Thought I couldn't make friends without you,

I'm popular

You thought I couldn't learn in school without you,

im learning,

You thought dad would forget me,

But he didn't,

You thought that I would burn food,

But I'm cookin'

Thought that I would fail class without ya,

But I'm on top,

Though it would be over by now,

But it won't stop,

You thought that I would be goodie two shoes,

But I'm badass,

Even in my years to come,

I'm still gon' be badass.

[Chorus]

I'm a survivor (what),

I'm not gonna give up (what),

I'm not gon' stop (what),

I'm gonna work harder (what),

I'm a survivor (what),

I'm gonna make it (what),

I will survive (what),

Keep on survivin' (what),

I'm a survivor (what),

I'm not gonna give up (what),

I'm not gon' stop (what),

I'm gonna work harder (what),

I'm a survivor (what),

I'm gonna make it (what),

I will survive (what),

Keep on survivin' (what).

(Bridge)

I'm not wishing you the best,

Pray that you die,

No success, more stress, and less of happiness,

(Cause im cool like that)

I'm gonna blast you on the radio,

(Cause im cool like that)

I'm gonna diss you on my facebook wall

(Cause im cool like that)

I'm gonna challange you in my yearbook

(Cause im cool like that)

I'm not gonna compromise my Atheistness

(Cause im cool like that)

You know I'm gonna diss you on the Internet

Cause Inuyasha taught me to do that.

[Chorus]

I'm a survivor (what),

I'm not gonna give up (what),

I'm not gon' stop (what),

I'm gonna work harder (what),

I'm a survivor (what),

I'm gonna make it (what),

I will survive (what),

Keep on survivin' (what),

I'm a survivor (what),

I'm not gonna give up (what),

I'm not gon' stop (what),

I'm gonna work harder (what),

I'm a survivor (what),

I'm gonna make it (what),

I will survive (what),

Keep on survivin' (what).

After all of the darkness and sadness,

Still comes happiness,

If I surround myself with positive things,

I'll gain prosperity.

[Chorus]

I'm a survivor (what),

I'm not gonna give up (what),

I'm not gon' stop (what),

I'm gonna work harder (what),

I'm a survivor (what),

I'm gonna make it (what),

I will survive (what),

Keep on survivin' (what),

I'm a survivor (what),

I'm not gonna give up (what),

I'm not gon' stop (what)(Don't stop me now)

I'm gonna work harder (what),

I'm a survivor (what),

I'm gonna make it (what),

I will survive (what),

Keep on survivin' (what).

To their surprise after the song ended the two alchemists heard the sound of clapping from the office door. Roy turned to see the general Scott Garden**(1). **

"oh well this isn't awkward at all...hahaha...um so how long have you been there? just asking..." rambled Roy embarassed of the fact that edward was in nothing but a two piece bikini.

"Roy.." growled Bradley, his hand twitching toward his sword.

"yes sir is there a problem?" responded Roy swallowing, and trying to salvage what was left of his dignity. But before Bradley could speak Scott cut him off.

"That was pretty hot, Think you could do something like that for my birthday?" he asked causing everyone to stare in shock. Later that day Roy learned that his music videoing would best be done at home.

(1) General Scott Garden was just an OC I made up:P

Free FMA plushies to whoever reviews!XP


End file.
